


Becoming a Badass

by MsFaust



Series: Magical Girl AUs [33]
Category: Backyard Sports (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Magical Girls, Taking a level in badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 23:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6774082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's amazing how much people can change in only a few years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming a Badass

"Cutie Strike!"

Luanne rocketed down towards the training dummy, arm extended. The silver armored glove glinted as she delivered a powerful blow, sending the dummy flying into the wall. As it returned to an upright position, she flew back, the wings on her boots flapping. With a cry of "He-ya!," she shot towards it again, unleashing a flurry of rapid kicks.

"Would you look at her go," chuckled Jocinda. "Steph wasn't kidding when she said Luanne was 'the Pablo Sanchez of magical girls.' She's really strong."

"Who woulda thought that sweet little Luanne Lui would turn into such a badass?" Angela mused aloud. "It's like only yesterday she was havin' tea parties with her bear, and now look at her. She took down _six_ Primal Shamblers all on her own."

"Remember Jenny from _Deadly Planet_?" asked Jocinda. "Tiny, wore glasses, had a stutter? At the start of the movie, she was picked on by three other girls. Not only did Jenny make it to the end of the movie--outliving two of her tormentors--but she also saved her crush from a swarm of mutant iguanas." She shuddered. " Those things were nasty."

"Yeah," agreed Vicki. "And Jenny was one of three characters to return for the sequel." She looked over at Luanne, who was now charging up a 'Cutie Blast.' She didn't know why the younger girl insisted on naming her attacks--it wasn't like they _had_ to--but that didn't make her any less powerful.

"'Pablo Sanchez of magical girls,' indeed."


End file.
